


New Orleans Proposal

by Khylara



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: There was a small silver wrapped box tied to the bar's Christmas tree.
Relationships: Christopher LaSalle/Dwayne "King" Pride
Kudos: 34





	New Orleans Proposal

There was a small silver wrapped box tied to the bar's Christmas tree.

Dwayne stared at it for a moment, wondering where it came from. _That wasn't here yesterday,_ he thought, giving it a closer look. Last night the entire team had been at "Tru Tone" celebrating the holidays and the successful end to their case while giving each other their Secret Santa gifts. It had been an enjoyable night for everyone involved. 

_And even more so for me and Christopher after everyone left,_ Dwayne thought fondly as he remembered. He had spent half the night driving the younger man out of his mind before falling asleep in his arms sometime around three AM.

He was just about to call him when he heard the familiar beloved drawl come from the door. "Hey, King."

Dwayne smiled. "Christopher." they shared a kiss. "Finish up everything?"

Chris nodded. "Reports are on your desk waiting for you to sign off on them," he said with a grin. "How was your night?"

"Same. A little too loud with all the tourists here to celebrate an authentic New Orleans Christmas and I had to tell two very drunk young ladies to keep their shirts on, but that's pretty normal nowadays." he stepped around to the other side of the bar. "Want a beer?"

"Sure." Chris sat down at the bar as Dwayne pushed a bottle over. "Thanks." he raised it in a silent toast.

Dwayne took a sip from his own bottle. "Did you go home and change?' he asked, taking a closer look. Chris was definitely wearing a different shirt than he had on earlier in the day. "You look good."

Chris visibly preened. "I wanted to look nice for you," he said, ducking his head.

"You always do, but I understand why." pride put his beer bottle down and leaned forward a little. "Can I ask why?" His eyes gleamed merrily in the dim light. "It wouldn't have anything to do with that little box that's tied to my Christmas tree, would it?"

"Maybe," Chris said mysteriously. "Why don't you make sure no one else is here and lock the door? I would hate for us to get interrupted."

"Last call was an hour ago and I closed not long after that, but if that's how you want things...sure." Dwayne stepped over to the front door, making sure his back was turned as he locked it. He turned back around. "Is that..." he stopped and stared at the picture before him. 

Christopher was in the middle of the bar's dance floor, down on one knee and with the silver wrapped box in his hand. He held it out. "Open it, King," he said softly.

With shaking fingers, he took it out of Chris' hands and untied the red ribbon. Tearing open the wrapping, he exposed a small black velvet box. "Christopher?' he asked, holding it out.

Chris took it from him and opened it. Inside, glowing softly in the bar's dim light, was a wedding ring. "King...Dwayne...I love you," Chris began, his soft southern drawl full of emotion. "I want to spend the rest of my life here in New Orleans with you." He swallowed hard, an earnest look in his eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Dwayne didn't hesitate. Dropping to his knees, he drew his lover into a heartfelt kiss. "Christopher...my darlin'...with all my heart...yes."

The brightest smile Dwayne had ever seen suddenly appeared on Chris' face. "You mean it? Yes?"

"Yes," Dwayne repeated. He held out his hand. "Put it on."

Chris took it out of the box and slipped it onto Pride's finger. It fit perfectly." I asked Laurel your ring size," he said, answering Dwayne's silent question. "She gives her blessing, by the way. Says it's about dang time."

Pride chuckled. "Did you actually ask my daughter for my hand?"

Chris nodded. "I wanted to do it right," he said stubbornly. "It was for you. It had to be right."

"It is, Christopher," Dwayne said as the Christmas tree blinked merrily in the background. "It is."


End file.
